


Intentional Accidents (The Newsroom Remix)

by htbthomas



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Remix, Secret Identity, Secret Keeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Clark, it's usually one of those "accidents."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentional Accidents (The Newsroom Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Newsroom Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119591) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) in the [remixmadness2014](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/remixmadness2014) collection. 



Clark watches Lois from across the room. She’s chewing a pen between her teeth, and he can hear every scrape of her incisors against the plastic. He _could_ block it out, but he doesn’t want to. He stays attuned to her every nervous tic, to each excited indrawn breath when she’s made a connection, to her elevated heart rate when she’s on the trail of a story. He’s supposed to be finishing up the edits on his latest article, but he can’t help it, she intrigues him like no one human on earth ever has.

She doesn’t know he’s watching her all the time. He can usually sense just before she’s about to look up, so that he can turn away. He probably doesn’t have to, he knows she likes him back, but he doesn’t want her to think he’s some lovesick alien puppy. Even though it’s true.

Then a sound pierces through his Lois-induced haze, sirens from a couple miles away. He focuses his attention on it, a hostage situation from the radio chatter. He can probably fly in and help resolve it, and still be back before deadline.

He stands quickly, elbow knocking his coffee cup with a loud clatter. The hot liquid splashes across his button-down shirt. It doesn’t hurt, obviously, but he’s wearing the light blue broadcloth one today, so the quickly-spreading stain is visible throughout the newsroom.

All around him, he hears the titters of laughter, murmured comments questioning his ability to put one foot in front of the other. But he turns his attention instead to Lois. 

Now she’s watching him. She lifts a hand to cover a knowing smile, tinged with fondness or commiseration or both. He gives her a smile in return, the one he saves just for her, and grabs a handful of napkins to blot at the stain.

“I, uh, better go rinse this out before it, um, sets.” He stumbles past Jenny, an artful near-miss, and then is out the door and into the sky in moments.

He’s going to owe Lois for another tub of Oxyclean—on his salary, he’s glad getting the exclusive story from Superman is usually payment enough.


End file.
